While more Americans are becoming aware of the need to participate in regular physical activities, it is clear that physical activity is absent in the lives of most individuals with mental retardation. People with mental retardation generally have low cardiovascular endurance and very poor strength levels. Close to one half of individuals with mental retardation are classified as obese. The high level of obesity in this group puts them at increased risk for a variety of diseases including hypertension, heart disease, stroke, diabetes, arthritis and respiratory diseases. There is a pressing need to get this group involved in a variety of physical activities. One way to accomplish this is by training support providers, that is parents, caregivers and group home staff on ways to effectively, efficiently, and safely implement a physical fitness program for individuals with mental retardation. The goal of this project is to develop a systematic exercise training program for parents, residential staff and other support providers that is low-cost, easy to implement, tailored to the unique needs of individuals with mental retardation, and based on the most recent data-based interventions for promoting physical activity. The total package (Phase II) will consist of one training video for support providers and four exercise videos developed for individuals with mental retardation. In Phase I, we will develop and examine the effectiveness and usability of a prototype trainer's video and part of a beginner's exercise video. Three elements of the trainer's video will be developed: goal setting, observation/self monitoring, and teaching a fitness routine. A randomized controlled study of 20 parents will be conducted to evaluate the product. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE